berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 338 (Manga)
Synopsis Griffith watches as Rickert leaves Falconia's citadel, explaining to Charlotte, Sonia and Mule, who are with him, that Rickert rejected an offer of camaraderie. Both Silat and Locus watch Griffith from hidden locations, the latter crushing a stone handrail with his grip in anger. Later, Rickert and Erica repair a broken wagon for a tenant at Luca's inn, who thanks them for their assistance. At the same moment, a man from Falconia's Youth Association approaches Rickert and inquires about a device he'd previously brought to Rickert for repairs; Rickert reveals the repaired water pump and demonstrates its use to the man, Luca, Pepe and Fouquet. Rickert suggests that the pump be used as a protective measure against fires in the city, and the Youth Association representative leaves to make the arrangements. With the representative gone, Rickert begins to marvel at how advanced Falconia is both technologically and culturally when compared to the rest of the world. Luca points out that, with his mechanical skills, Rickert would be a valuable asset to the city, but Rickert expresses doubt and explains to her, Pepe and Fouquet that he'd struck Griffith while in the citadel. For this, Rickert believes he may be forced to leave Falconia. He then reflects on the fact that Falconia may well have not come into existence were it not for the deaths of the Band of the Falcon's members, creating further desire in Rickert to leave. While Luca accepts Rickert's decision to leave Falconia, she asks if he also means to take Erica with him, and in doing so subjecting her to a world full of deadly monsters. Erica, however, insists that she and Rickert are family and expresses a desire to leave with him. Luca once again addresses Rickert, telling him that his choices are his own and that he must accept responsibility for their outcomes. Pepe and Fouquet notice irony in Luca's words, claiming that she left Jerome for fear of feeling bad about creating bad blood between him and his wife while Luca jokes that though his wife would never have found out that she was seeing Jerome, she would have felt guilty about it anyways. Lucie calls for Pepe, Fouquet and Luca to help her carry laundry, and Luca leaves Rickert with a final request that he reconsiders the choices he wants to make. From the sidelines, Daiba contemplates the benefits of being young. That evening, Rickert wanders through Falconia's armories, marveling at how dedicated the workers within are in conducting their business, and ponders whether every citizen of Falconia works with such commitment. Moving to a large courtyard overlooking Falconia, he then reminisces on Luca's words about regretting past events, conjuring thoughts of the Band of the Falcon in its prime in Rickert's mind. His thoughts then shift to Erica, his new family. A sudden voice appears behind Rickert, who glances at its source: Rakshas, situated on the neck of a giant headless statue. Rakshas says that, while losing one's family is lamentable, Rickert's own family will be safe and cared for in Falconia if he were to die. Rakshas slithers down the body of the statue and moves along the ground like a shadow, appearing directly behind Rickert once again, and moves a small blade toward the boy's throat. Suddenly, two chakram fly through the air around Rickert's head, change course and head straight for Rakshas, who dodges them and detaches from Rickert. A giant segment from a column is then thrown at Rakshas, who dodges once again. The chakram and column were thrown by Silat and his Tapasa. Silat announces that, no matter Rakshas' reasons for wanting to kill Rickert (citing both an order from Griffith and a suggestion by Locus as potential reasons) the boy must remain alive because he holds valuable information about Griffith. Characters In Order of Appearance * Rickert * Griffith * Sonia * Charlotte * Mule Wolflame * Locus * Silat * Luca * Daiba * Erica * Guts (Flashback) * Gaston (Flashback) * Casca (Flashback) * Pippin (Flashback) * Judeau (Flashback) * Rakshas